


Hello, My Prefect

by Pippin Starling (D_Leveille)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chester Davies Imagine, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Ravenclaw, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Leveille/pseuds/Pippin%20Starling
Summary: As a Hogwarts student, you had a hopeless crush on Chester Davies. Years pass and you run into him again as an adult. Will he start thinking of you in a romantic way, or are you destined to remain that "trouble-making Cursebreaker" in his eyes? MC is gender-neutral!





	1. Reunions & Bookshops

**Author's Note:**

> The first 2 chapters were originally posted on pippinstarling.tumblr.com

_Year: Autumn 1993_

_Summary: Imagine meeting Chester Davies again a few years after graduation_

*** . * . ***

My former Prefect is sitting on a leather armchair in  _Flourish & Blotts_, head bent over a heavy book. I study him for a moment, watching the way he runs his finger over the text to keep from losing his place. I’ve seen him do this very thing hundreds of times before, but never outside of Hogwarts. My pulse is racing as I approach him.

“Hi, Chester.”

When he looks up, I notice that he still has dark circles under his eyes. He’s relatively unchanged; his cheekbones are perhaps a bit more defined – but he has the same hairstyle – and the same wide smile that shows off his dimples.

“(Name)! Wow it’s been ages! How have you been?”

“Not bad, and yourself?”

He closes the book. “I’m managing. It’s busy at the ministry, so I don’t get a lot of free time.”

“And not enough sleep apparently,” I tease.

“Yeah, I’ve been staying up late researching for a case. I guess old habits die hard.”

“You work in the Magical Law department?”

“That’s right.” Chester stands up. “Hey, I think you’ve grown taller.”

I cross my arms over my chest. “I should hope so; I was a child the last time you saw me.”

“Remind me how old you are again?”

“Twenty,” I reply. “And you’re, what, twenty-four?”

He nods. “My birthday was at the end of August.”

“Let me take you somewhere for a belated celebration. We can catch up.”

“Sure, that sounds great. I just need to pay for this first.”

I gaze out the front window while he’s at the register. It’s raining and my jacket doesn’t have a hood. “It’s really coming down out there,” I say as he stands beside me.

“No worries, I have an umbrella.” Chester pats his jacket pocket. “Extendable charm. I like to be prepared.”

I smile. “That’s so like you… always responsible and a step ahead of everyone.”

“Ah, well, I’ve always had to be since I’m the eldest.” Chester raises the umbrella over our heads once we’re outside. “Sorry, we’ll have to get a bit closer,” he says, putting his arm around me.

That same fluttery feeling I used to get around him when I was twelve makes an appearance again. “Uh, so where do you want to eat?” I ask, trying to ignore the fact that I still have a crush on him after all these years.

“ _The Leaky Cauldron_  is fine with me.”

We find a free table in the back of the warm pub. Chester sheds his jacket, pushes up the sleeves of his sweater, and brushes the hair from his eyes. It’s unfair how effortlessly attractive he is.

“So how’s the curse-breaking business?” he asks, snapping me out of my daze.

“Oh, umm, I’m not doing that anymore.”

His brow furrows. “Really? Did something happen?”

“Yeah… I nearly died a few months ago.”

His eyes widen. “Merlin’s beard, that’s terrible! Is there any lasting damage?”

“No, but I was in a coma for almost a week. It made me realize just how tired of danger I am. I need some peace in my life.”

He nods. “I don’t blame you. Are you job hunting? I can put in a good word for you at the ministry if you like.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m planning on opening a book café in Muggle London. I have enough money saved up from curse-breaking.”

“Sounds like a great idea. Let me know once it’s open so I can be your first customer.”

I smile at him. “I definitely will.”

A waiter comes by to take our order. We continue to catch up and I casually ask him if he’s seeing anyone.

Chester shakes his head. “I’m way too busy for dating. I was in a relationship last year, but it didn’t last for very long. I guess I was a pretty neglectful boyfriend… always bringing my work home and cancelling dates. She was right to break up with me.”

“I’m sorry. Are you still upset about it?”

“Not at all, we weren’t exactly serious.” He smiles at me. “So what about you? Is there anyone in your life at the moment?”

“Nope. I never had enough free time to date. I’d like to now – if I happen to meet someone that is.” But I know I’ve already met him. The only problem is whether or not he could ever feel the same way.

*** . * . ***

**_2 months later: mid-November_ **

It’s eight in the morning and I’m walking around my bookshop, admiring all the hard work I’ve put into it. The walls have been painted a dark blue and I had an electric fireplace installed to give it a cozy feeling. All the furniture was bought second-hand. My favorite piece is a mustard yellow sofa from the 1970s.

I switch on the coffee pot before going over to the display window to plug in the fairy lights. That’s when I spot Chester crossing the street. He’s holding a small potted evergreen in his arms. I meet him at the door.

“Congratulations, (Name)! I thought you could do with a Christmas tree. I hope you don’t have one already.”

“No, I don’t,” I reply, taking it from him. “Thank you for bringing such a thoughtful gift.”

“Oh, you’re welcome. This place looks great,” he says, unwinding the Ravenclaw scarf from his neck. I find it endearing that he still wears our house colors. “Did Rowan help you with the book inventory?”

“Yes, we traveled to shops all over the United Kingdom. It was a lot of fun.”

“I’m sure it was… I would love to do something like that.”

“You can come with me on my next buying trip,” I offer.

Chester flashes me a grin. “Thanks, I’ll look forward to it.”

My heart skips a beat. He really has no idea just how dangerous those dimples are. “Umm, why don’t you sit down on the sofa? I’ll get your coffee. Do you still take it black with three sugars?”

“Ah, yes I do! I’m surprised you still remember that.”

“I have a good memory.”  _Especially when it concerns you,_  I add silently as I walk towards the café. I set the mini-tree down on the counter and start preparing our drinks.

“I really appreciate you getting up early on your day off,” I say, sitting beside him. “I know how much you like to sleep in.”

“Some things are worth getting up for.” He takes a sip of coffee. “So have you hired any part-timers yet?”

“Yes. One of them will be in at noon.”

“And how’s your flat upstairs? Are you all unpacked?”

“Not quite, but it’s coming along. I’m planning a housewarming party at the beginning of December. I hope you’ll be free.”

“I usually am. I don’t have much of a social life outside of work.”

“Maybe you will now that I’m here.” I cringe at how flirtatious that sounds, but Chester doesn’t seem to pick up on it.

“Hmm, I suppose I could let you drag me out every now and then…”

We continue talking until the grand opening at nine. I’m surprised to see two customers already waiting outside. “Hello, thanks so much for coming! Beverages are only a dollar today and all books are 20% off the list price.”

A few more people come in after that and I’m beyond thrilled when someone buys a bagful of books. Rowan arrives just after ten – all smiles and boundless enthusiasm. My best friend sits down to chat with our former Prefect while I assist some customers. Everyone says how much they love the shop and I feel far more gratified now than I did when I was breaking curses.

Chester gives me a hug before he leaves, pressing his smooth cheek against mine. I can smell his aftershave: a clean, fresh scent that reminds me of the woods right after it rains.

He pulls back, brown eyes sparkling. “I’m proud of you, (Name). I hope you don’t mind me visiting on my lunch breaks.”

“No, I’d like that,” I say.

He lets go of me. “It’s a promise then. I’ll see you on Monday!”

I smile. “Bye, Chester – thanks again.”

He gives me a wave and I watch his retreating back, feeling a bit lonely now that he’s gone.  _But it’s not as though he could stay all morning,_ I remind myself.

“Still got it bad, huh?” Rowan asks.

I let out a sigh. “Yeah… I know it’s pathetic.”

“On the contrary – you actually have a chance this time around.”

“What makes you say that?”

Rowan pushes up their glasses. “Because he told me how impressed he is with all you’ve accomplished. Gaining his respect is half the battle.”

I chew on my bottom lip. “I don’t know… he might always see me as that trouble-making kid I used to be.”

“Oh, but he doesn’t! Chester said he can’t believe how mature you’ve become. He’s definitely seeing you in a different way.”

I drape my arm around my best friend’s shoulder. “Thanks for the pep talk, Rowan. I guess I need to be more positive.”

“Of course you do – this is your new beginning after all.”

I smile. “That’s true.” Surely the universe has good things in store for me.


	2. Let it Snow

_Year: December 1993_

_Summary: Imagine spending a cozy winter day with Chester_

*** . * . ***

I’m lounging on the sofa reading a book when I hear Chester’s voice crackle over the intercom. “(Name), are you at home?” he asks.

I toss the flannel blanket off my lap and hurry over to the box on the wall. I press the button and say, “Yes, I’m here! I’ll buzz you in.”

And then I realize how I look… I’m wearing gray sweatpants and a blue sweater with my initial on it (Molly Weasley gave it to me last Christmas). I smooth down my hair, which is surely rumpled from laying on the sofa.  _Oh well, it’s too late to do anything about my appearance now,_ I think, pulling open the front door.

Chester’s chocolate brown eyes are full of concern. “Hey, are you not feeling well?”

“No, I’m fine – this is how I usually dress when I’m at home,” I reply self-consciously. “Do I look that bad?”

“Not at all,” he insists. “I just thought you might be ill since the bookshop is closed. I know Saturday is usually your busiest day, so I got worried.”

I smile. “It’s sweet that you’re still looking out for me. I didn’t open today because of the snowstorm. The tube is still running, but not the buses, and most Muggles don’t like going out in bad weather since it can be dangerous.”

“Ah, I see. We’re lucky that we can Apparate and travel by Floo without any trouble.”

“Incredibly lucky. Why don’t you come in? I was just about to bake some cookies.” I move aside to let him through. “You can help me.”

“I don’t know much about baking,” he replies, stepping into the entrance-way.

“That’s okay, I’ll teach you.”

Chester starts unbuttoning his navy-blue pea coat. “That’s something new! I was always the one teaching you everything.”

I smile at him. “Well now it’s my turn.” He hangs his coat and scarf on a row of hooks before sitting down to unlace his black boots. “You have snowflakes in your hair,” I tell him.

“Will you get it for me?” I happily oblige his request, running my hand through his silky strands. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Nice socks by the way.” They’re red with a pattern of broomsticks and snitches.

Chester gives me a sheepish smile and stands up. “My little brother gave them to me – he’s a Chaser for Ravenclaw.”

“Oh yeah… I remember how into Quidditch he was. I’m glad he made the team.”

“Rog is pretty good; I’ve seen him play a few times.”

“That’s cool. I haven’t been to Hogwarts since graduation.”

His brow furrows. “Really? You should come with me to a match next year.”

My stomach does a flip. “I’d like that.”

I ask if he’s had lunch and he says no, so we go into the kitchen where I whip up some toasted cheese sandwiches. Once we’ve finished eating, I take out the baking supplies.

“I mixed the gingerbread dough this morning so all we have to do is bake and decorate them,” I say, getting the bowl from the fridge. “Oh, we need some music!”

I switch on the wizard wireless and find the holiday channel. The Weird Sisters are singing ‘Don’t be a Troll for Christmas,’which is a funny tune about keeping the festive spirit alive.

“Hey, remember when you rocked out on stage with them?” Chester asks.

I turn around. “How could I forget? That was a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, that fire breathing potion of yours was top notch! I was impressed,” he adds, grinning.

My heart falters.  _His dimples are going to be the death of me._ I’m far more aware of my attraction to him now that we’re alone together. There’s a real possibility that something could happen between us, and it’s exciting and nerve-wrecking at the same time.

“Thanks,” I say, looking away from him. I focus on dusting the cutting board with flour. “Why don’t you flatten the dough out? Use that rolling pin there.”

Chester pushes up the sleeves of his dark green sweater and gets to work. “Wow, the spices smell great. Am I supposed to make it thin?”

“No, it needs to be thick enough that we can use the cutouts. Just roll it a few more times.” He stops a moment later and I tell him to go first.

Chester chooses a snowflake cutout and presses it into the gingerbread. I follow suit with a Christmas tree one. Our arms keep brushing as we take turns with the cutouts. Once the dough is used up, I get a spatula and transfer the cookies onto a baking sheet.

“What do we do with the scraps?” he asks.

“Eat them,” I say, popping a piece in my mouth.

He looks skeptical. “But I thought we weren’t supposed to eat raw dough?”

“I’ve never been very good at following the rules. Just try some – it’s good, I promise.”

Chester rips off a chunk of gingerbread. “Well, here goes…”

He chews it thoughtfully, but I can’t decipher his expression. “What’s the verdict?”

“I like it and I want more.”

I laugh. “Go ahead.”

“You’re really good at this baking stuff,” he says as I slide the tray into the oven.

“Am I? Well I guess I have to be since I’ve been living alone for years.” I set the timer for thirteen minutes.

“So have I, but I only know how to do the basic stuff with magic. Otherwise I just buy everything pre-made at the grocery store. Or I go to a pub for a quick meal.”

I frown. “That kind of processed food isn’t good for you to have all the time.”

“I know, but I work long hours and I don’t have the energy to cook when I get home.”

A sudden idea occurs to me. “Why don’t you come over for dinner a few times a week? I’ll cook enough for two and you can just reheat the leftovers if you’re late.”

Chester smiles. “You’d do that for me?”

“I’d do anything for you,” I say automatically. Then I blush when I realize how that sounds. “I mean, I owe you a lot since you were always helping me out at school. Plus, you’re a good friend and I’d be glad of the company anyway,” I ramble, hoping I didn’t just give myself away.

“Thank you, (Name) – I’d really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome. Umm, I’ll be right back.” I hurry out of the kitchen and head down the hallway. When I get inside the bathroom, I turn on the tap and splash my face with cold water.  _Would you calm down?_  I scold, reaching for the towel.  _And for Merlin’s sake, stop making a fool out of yourself!_

Chester is sitting at the table when I return, but I’m still too flustered to sit across from him. “I’ll just get the frosting ready while we wait.”

“Do you need any help?”

“No, that’s okay. So did anything interesting happen at work yesterday?” I listen as Chester vents about a coworker who’s been giving him a hard time. “If we were at school, you could just hex him and then he’d never bother you again.”

He chuckles. “I hardly ever hexed anyone – unlike you with your illegal dueling.”

I grin at him over my shoulder. “Hey, they deserved it! Especially that brat Merula.”

The timer starts going off. “I’ll get it,” Chester says.

“Don’t forget to use the oven mitts,” I remind him.

“Oi, I’m not that dense in the kitchen!”

I laugh. “Sorry! I just don’t want you to burn yourself.”

“Okay, they’re out. Now what?”

“I’ll move them onto a cooling rack in a minute.” I finish putting the frosting into a second piping bag for Chester to use.

He stands next to me. “How long until we decorate?”

I smile.  “About fifteen minutes. You remind me of an eager little kid.”

“Yeah… I guess I am a bit excited. I’ve never done this before.”

“What? Why not?!”

“The family house elf did all the cooking.” He rubs the back of his neck, which is something he tends to do when he’s feeling embarrassed. “I’ve missed out on a lot of things.”

I soften my tone. “That’s okay, we can make up for it now.”

He rests a hand on my shoulder. “You’re such a caring person, you know that? I’m glad we ran into each other again.”

I beam at him. “Me too. Hold on, let me put the cookies on the rack. Set the timer for fifteen minutes, okay?”

“Sure thing.”

We sit at the round table and continue to chat about our work week. A Celestina Warbeck song about kissing under the mistletoe comes on the radio and I inwardly cringe.  _I really don’t need to be reminded of kisses!_

“Hey, why didn’t you have any mistletoe at your housewarming party?” Chester asks.

“Uh, because that would have been far too dangerous – especially with Penny’s spiked punch. Tulip and Tonks could barely keep their hands off each other as it was. Surely you noticed?”

He grins. “Yeah, not many people could miss that. But didn’t you want to kiss someone there?”

“No!”

He laughs. “You’re not very good at lying.”

“Well what about you?” I splutter.

Chester gives me a secretive smirk. “There was, but I’m not saying who.”

My stomach drops. “You don’t trust me enough to keep a secret?”

“That’s not it, I’d trust you with my life.” He looks down at his clasped hands. “I’m just not ready to tell you.”

 _Who could it be? Penny? Everyone adores her and she certainly has the intelligence to attract Chester’s notice. But I saw him getting friendly with Badeea and Diego too…_ The timer interrupts my depressing thoughts and I spring up from the chair.  _Don’t you dare cry – just forget about it._

I switch the ringer off and get out two pans. I’m dividing the cookies up when Chester appears at my side.

“Will you show me how to work that frosting bag?”

“Of course; the trick is not to press too hard.” He watches as I outline the tree and draw little swags for the strings of lights. “Now you try.”

The lines on his snowflake are a tad wonky, but I find it adorable. We finish decorating the cookies about five minutes later.

Chester takes one of my trees and bites into it. “Mmm, these are fantastic… they’re soft, not like the gingerbread biscuits from the store that break your teeth.”

I smile. “Yeah, it’s my mum’s recipe. She’s the one who perfected the chewy texture.” I lean against the counter and nibble at his wonky snowflake. The cookie tastes even better because he decorated it.

“You have frosting on your face,” Chester says, breaking the silence.

I touch my cheek. “Where? Did I get it?”

“Allow me.” He reaches over and wipes the corner of my mouth. And then his index finger is tracing my bottom lip and I can hardly breathe. I’m trying to figure out what this means when he snatches his hand away.

“Oh god, I’m sorry!” His face is turning red now. “You clearly think of me as just your old Prefect and here I am trying to…” he trails off, averting his gaze. “I swear it won’t happen again.”

Once I get over my initial shock, I find my voice and say: “Chester Davies, I’ve never thought of you as ‘just my old Prefect,’ and you better take back what you said because I want you to kiss me!”

His eyes are wide with surprise. “You do? Are you kidding around with me?”

I grab him by the shoulders and press my lips to his. It takes him a moment to respond, but when he does, I feel that kiss everywhere in my body. I push myself against him as we snog with a hungry intensity that I’ve never experienced before. Chester’s hands slip under the hem of my sweater and I let out a gasp when I feel his cold fingers.

He removes them instantly. “Shit… my hands are cold, aren’t they?”

I chuckle. “Yeah, they are. Let me warm them up for you.” I take his hands in mine and breathe into them. “Am I the one you wanted to kiss at the party?”

“Yes,” he sighs. “And before that even.”

I rub the palms of his hands. “For how long?”

“Uh, since the end of September.”

I look into his eyes. “And it’s taken you this long to make a move?”

Chester’s cheeks are still flushed. “I didn’t know how you felt about me… I guess I was afraid of being rejected.”

“That makes two of us.” I let go of his hands and wrap my arms around his waist. “I never thought you were interested in me. To be honest, I’m still having a hard time believing it.”

He leans his forehead against mine. “What can I do to convince you?”

“Hmm, you could kiss me like that again for a start.”

“With pleasure.” And this time, those big hands of his are deliciously warm as they trail sparks across my skin.

*** . * . ***

**_Bonus scene: Christmas Eve_ **

Chester and I are eating candy canes and watching  _It’s a Wonderful Life_  on the telly. He’s never seen it before, and I sneak a glance at him during the ending scene. He starts to sniffle and I hand him a tissue.

“I’m not crying – it’s just the peppermint clearing my sinuses.” But Chester takes it anyway and blows his nose.

I rub his arm. “Don’t deny it; I already know how sensitive you are. And I happen to love that about you.”

He gives me a little smile and I snuggle into him, resting my hand on his chest. We’ve only been dating for two weeks, but this has already become somewhat of a nightly ritual… Chester comes over for dinner, we snog in front of the fireplace, and sometimes he even stays the night (but only if he doesn’t have an important case the next day). At least we can spend our weekends together though.

Chester switches off the television. “It’s nearly midnight. Shall we open our presents now?”

“Yes!” I pull him over to the Christmas tree and we sit on the floor like children. “You go first,” I say, handing him a square package.

Chester rips off the paper and opens the box. “My own coffee cup?” he asks, lifting it out. The mug is royal blue and there’s a white owl painted on it.

“Yeah, I wanted you to have a special one for when you stay over.”

He kisses my cheek. “That’s very thoughtful of you.” I can tell by his expression that he’s honestly touched. Chester knows that the cup symbolizes our committed relationship. The only thing more serious would be a key to my flat, but I knew it was too soon to give him one.

“It isn’t much, so I got you something else too.” His eyes light up when he sees the black fountain pen decorated with gold filigree. “To replace the one you lost,” I add.

“I mentioned that months ago! You actually remembered?”

“Of course I did. I bought it back in November.”

Chester grins at me. “Thank you, I’ll take good care of it.” He passes me a small box. “Your turn.”

There’s a wristwatch inside with tiny golden stars that rotate around the clock face. “Oh, wow, I love it! Thank you, babe,” I say, strapping on the leather band.

“Now you won’t have to ask other people for the time anymore.”

“Yeah, that was getting annoying. Hey are you thirsty? Because I’m in the mood for some hot chocolate.”

“Sounds good.”

“I’ll be back in a few,” I say, taking his owl mug. I prepare the instant cocoa and pop in some mini-marshmallows before returning to the living room.

Chester has stoked the fire back into life. “Matching cups, huh?” he asks as I join him on the sofa. The only difference is that mine is red.

“Well we are a couple now,” I reply, propping my feet up on the coffee table.

He slings an arm around my shoulder and we sip our drinks in contented silence.

After a minute, he says: “I’ve never been one to talk about my feelings much, but when I’m with you, I want to tell you all sorts of things.”

I look over at him. “Oh? Like what?”

Chester takes my mug and sets it down on the side-table. His eyes are full of tender sincerity when he turns back to me.

“These past two weeks have been the happiest of my life,” he begins, lacing our fingers together. “I’ve fallen in love with you, and it scares me a bit because I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I have a rubbish track record when it comes to relationships, but I’m going to do things differently this time. I want to be a good boyfriend for you.”

His confession makes me smile. “You’re already a good boyfriend, Chester. I’m happy all the time because of you.”

“Yeah?”

I nod. “I’ve never been in a serious relationship, but we’ll figure this out together. We’re Ravenclaws after all: we can learn how to do anything if we put our minds to it.”

“That’s true,” he says, laughing.

“Oh, and Chester? It just so happens that I’m in love with you too.”

A brilliant smile illuminates his handsome face… a smile that is just for me now.


	3. A Perfect Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some sexy times in this chapter, but it’s not explicit. Just thought I’d warn you anyway ;)

_Year: June 1994_

_Summary: Imagine Chester moving in with you_

*** . * . ***

The morning sun wakes me. I blink a few times, waiting for my eyes to adjust. The sheer curtains are billowing slightly in the breeze and I can hear Chester’s rhythmic breathing behind me. I turn over to look at him, marveling at his peaceful expression. His dark hair is mussed and there’s a hint of a smile on his lips. I love seeing him like this because I know that he doesn’t get enough sleep during the week.

 Of course, that will all change now… I plan on making sure that he goes to bed at a decent time every night. Chester may be four years my senior, but he has no self-discipline when it comes to a routine. He gets so involved with work that he neglects his health. A few weeks ago, he actually collapsed and had to be taken to a Healer. That’s when I told him that I wanted him to move in with me, and of course he agreed. We were both lonely without each other anyway.

Chester gives a soft sigh as I brush the hair from his forehead. I smile when I realize that this will be the scene that greets me every morning. My heart surges with love as I gaze at his handsome face. There’s a shadow of stubble on his chin and cheeks. I watch him for half a minute longer and then slip quietly out of bed.

The wooden floors are cool against my bare feet as I tiptoe out of _our_ bedroom. The idea of sharing a space (and a life) with Chester is exhilarating. After using the bathroom, I go into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I turn on the coffee pot and fry up some sausages and scrambled eggs using magic. Then I place some cinnamon swirl bread in the muggle toaster, humming _‘Here Comes the Sun’_ as I do so. The food is ready within ten minutes. I divide it up, pour coffee into our matching owl mugs, and pile the dishes onto a tray.

The delicious scent of breakfast rouses Chester from sleep. He yawns and gives me a tired smile as he sits up. “G’morning, (Name). Smells great.”

“Morning, babe.” I set the tray on his lap and plop down beside him.

He kisses my cheek. “Thanks for making breakfast.”

“You’re welcome. Tuck in.”

We never have breakfast in bed, but I wanted to do something special on our first Sunday of cohabitation together. We eat our food in companionable silence. Chester has never liked talking much when he first wakes up, but his mood always improves with some caffeine.

“Mmm, that was amazing,” he declares once he’s finished.

“Not as good as your pancakes yesterday,” I say.

“I beg to differ… I feel entirely energized now.”

I raise an eyebrow. “Oh, is that so?”

“Yes, it is.” Chester sets the tray on the bedside table and turns back to me with a sparkle in his eyes. He gives me one of those slow, deep kisses that sends a shockwave of pleasure through my body. We snog for a bit, touching and pressing against each other until we can’t stand the friction any longer. Chester lifts up my T-shirt and trails kisses down my abdomen. His scratchy sandpaper chin makes me laugh.

“Hey, that tickles!”

Chester sits up, grinning. “I suppose I’ll need to shave if I want to seduce you this morning.”

“Yes, you’d better, or I won’t be able to take you seriously.”

“Be right back then,” he declares, hopping out of bed.

When Chester returns with his nice, smooth face, we pick up where we left off. My boyfriend is an excellent lover; he never rushes, and he’s always generous. I lay with my head pillowed on his chest afterwards. Chester is stroking my hair and I’m floating in a blissful haze of satisfied contentment. The thump of his heartbeat lulls me back to sleep.

*** . * . ***

It’s past noon when we wake again. After my shower, I wrap myself in a bathrobe and go back into the bedroom. Seeing Chester’s clothing hanging next to mine makes me ridiculously happy. I stop a moment to run my fingers over the button-down shirts, silk ties, and smart trousers that he wears to work. Since we started dating, I’ve been able to see the “real” Chester Davies… the one who wears T-shirts and jeans on the weekends… who doesn’t bother styling his hair, but leaves it tumbling over his forehead like a windswept schoolboy. Both versions of him are equally endearing.

I change into a comfortable outfit and head for the living room. Chester is unpacking one of his book boxes. He has quite the collection of magical texts, and he even has some popular Muggle titles which he got from my shop. His current favorites are _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy and _The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy_.

We sort the books by genre and arrange them neatly on the shelves according to size and color. This is something new for him (Chester alphabetized them before), but he agrees that it’s more visually appealing this way. I love that he isn’t stubborn, and that he’s willing to try different things. I know it will make living together much easier.

“We should go for a walk,” he suggests. “Have a picnic or something.”

“Good idea!”

Chester makes the sandwiches and I find some fresh strawberries in the refrigerator. I also add a bag of crisps and two bottles of butterbeer to our basket. Once we have everything together, Chester and I Apparate to Kensington Gardens.

It’s a beautiful day full of soft sunshine, blue skies, and a breeze that feels heavenly against my bare arms. This is my favorite part of summer – just when it’s warm enough to go outside without a jacket. We spread our blanket underneath a big oak tree. Birds are singing in the branches above us as we enjoy our lunch.

Chester folds his arms behind his head and closes his eyes. He reminds me of a cat sunning himself. I recline beside him, using an elbow to prop myself up.

“If you were an Animagus, you’d be a cat,” I declare.

He turns towards me, smiling. “I do feel an affinity with them to be honest.” His brown eyes look amber in the sunlight and his pale skin has a luminous quality to it.

I decide to tell him that I’m an unregistered Animagus.

His mouth falls open. “You’re kidding?” he asks in disbelief.

“No, I swear I’m not. I’ll show you at home if you like.”

He chuckles. “I can’t wait to see that.”

I chew on my bottom lip. “I hope I still remember how to transform… I haven’t done it in about a year. It did come in handy when I was a Curse-breaker though.”

Chester wants to hear some of my stories, so I tell him the most memorable ones. When the sun starts to move, we pack up our supplies and walk up the lawn hand-in-hand. A dalmatian bounds past us, chasing after a red ball. We head for the pond and crumble up some saltine crackers for the ducks. A bedraggled kitten who can’t be more than three or four months old comes up to us, crying piteously.

“Oh, poor thing… he must be hungry,” I say. “We don’t have anything left to give him though.”

Chester scoops up the tabby, cradling him against his chest. “Let’s take him home and feed him something then.”

“Okay,” I agree.

“I don’t think we should Apparate though. I’m not sure how that works with animals.”

“Yes, you’re probably right.” We end up taking a cab. While Chester brings the tabby up to our flat, I run into the small grocery store. I buy some cans of kitten food and a bag of kibble because I’m not sure what he’ll like. I even get a litter box because I’m pretty sure Chester will want to keep him. He used to have a cat named Paracelsus, but he passed away three years ago. I know how much Chester still misses him.

When I get back, my boyfriend is sitting on the kitchen floor and petting the kitten. “I used some cleaning charms on him and got rid of his fleas. He drank some water too.”

“That’s good,” I say, cracking open a can of food. The kitten smells the fish and starts circling my ankles, meowing frantically. I laugh. “Okay, little guy, I’m going as fast as I can.” The kitten gobbles it down in only a few bites.

Chester sets up the litter box and the tabby actually uses it.

“He must have been someone’s pet,” I point out. “I wonder if he got lost.”

“Either that or he was abandoned. It happens to kittens a lot.”

“Well he has a home with us now.”

His face breaks into a grin. “Really?”

“Of course. I’ll call a vet tomorrow and make an appointment.”

He pulls me into a hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, babe,” I reply, rubbing his back. “What are you going to call him?”

Chester thinks for a second. “Kenny, because of where we found him.”

“Aww, that’s cute! Kenny it is then.”

We follow the kitten around the flat while he explores his new territory. Once we cat-proof the area, Chester and I plop down on the sofa. Kenny joins us about ten minutes later and curls up on my lap, purring loudly as he falls asleep.

Chester scratches him between the ears. “Guess all the excitement wore him out.”

“Yeah, he’s had quite an adventure.” I pet his striped fur. “Welcome to our family, Kenny.”

“It’s been a perfect Sunday, hasn’t it?”

I nod. “But it will be even better if you read to me.”

He smiles. “Any particular requests?”

“No, you pick one out. Nothing boring though.”

Chester considers it for a moment and then says, “Accio _The Magician’s Nephew_ book.” The tattered paperback zooms into his outstretched hand.

I grin at him. “You read that to me when I was a first year! I’m surprised you still remember that.”

He chuckles. “I’d hardly forget the only time I read a bedtime story to a student.”

I think back to that night ten years ago when a horrible thunderstorm had woken me up. I couldn’t fall asleep, so I went downstairs with one of my favorite childhood books. And who should I find studying in the common room but a fifth-year Chester Davies.

**_-Flashback to October 1984-_ **

_“(Last Name), why aren’t you in bed?” he asks from a desk in the corner. “It’s nearly midnight.”_

_“Uh, I don’t like storms,” I stammer. “I just wanted to read in front of the fireplace.” A loud crack of thunder makes me jump and I accidentally drop my book._

_Chester stretches out his cramped limbs and walks over to me. “Here, sit down on the couch. I know a charm to block out noise.”_

_Silence engulfs us and I breathe a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Prefect Davies.”_

_He sits down beside me, chuckling. “Call me Chester.”_

_“Okay, then you can call me (First Name).” I’m suddenly nervous about being near him and I start to ramble. “My brother didn’t know that spell. He used to read to me during storms, which took my mind off it.”_

_He looks at me with his kind, brown eyes. “I could read to you if you like.”_

_My face feels hot. “Oh, no, I don’t want to be a bother! You can go back to studying now.”_

_Chester gives me a reassuring smile. “You’re not bothering me. I could do with a break anyhow. Plus, I always read to my little brother when I’m home on holiday.”_

_“Well… if you’re sure you don’t mind,” I say, passing him the paperback._

_Chester opens the cover and clears his throat theatrically, which makes me giggle. His black and white cat jumps onto my lap a moment later._

_“Parry is usually an ornery bugger, but he clearly likes you,” he tells me._

_I pet his soft fur, feeling pleased at the comment. Chester reads the first four chapters and then removes the spell to check on the storm. It’s no longer thundering._

_“Seems to be over. You should go up to bed now.”_

_I nod. “Thanks, Chester. You have a nice reading voice.”_

_When he grins, I notice that he has dimples in both cheeks._

_“No problem – it’s an interesting story. Maybe I could borrow it when you’ve finished?”_

_“Sure you can.” My fingers brush against his as I take the book from him. There’s an odd swoopy feeling in my stomach and I know that I’m blushing again. “Well, goodnight!”_

_“Goodnight, (First Name).”_

_Hearing him say my name makes my heart skip a beat. And that’s the moment when I realize that I probably fancy my Prefect._

**_-End of flashback-_ **

I lean my head against Chester’s shoulder as he starts to read. His voice is a bit deeper now, but the tone is just as gentle as it was back then. I marvel at how surprising life can be… and how sometimes, things can turn out even better than we ever expected.

/

The End.

/

 


End file.
